poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Russ Cargill
' Russ Cargill' is a corrupted official of the EPA (Environmental Protection Agency) and the commander of the Dome operation in The Simpsons Movie. He serves as the main antagonist of the movie. History Russ studied at Harvard, attending its business school. While there he noted that they "don't teach you how to cope with loss, and handle a shotgun". He later joined the EPA, working his way up the ranks to its director. Russ first appears during his visit to the White House where he presented a mutant squirrel to President Schwarzenegger. Cargill explains that the pollution levels at the lake of Springfield are very high (which caused the mutation) and that they need to be contained. Cargill manages to provide five options on how to deal with the contamination, and President Schwarzenegger randomly chooses one of them, which is to encase Springfield in a huge glass dome (referred to as "Trappuccino" by the citizens) to contain the high pollution levels. Appearing on a giant LCD screen in the dome, Cargill explains about the pollution levels and why the EPA is forced to take action by trapping the city, which obviously enrages the Springfield citizens. Eventually, the townspeople except for Ned Flanders and his kids found out that Homer Simpson was the one who caused the pollution by dumping his pig silo into the lake in the first place, so they attempt to kill him and his family in revenge. This forces the Simpson family to escape through a sinkhole, which eventually destroys the Simpson residence. With the news behind the cause of the pollution revealed, Cargill becomes mad with power, vowing to capture the Simpsons and confine them back in the dome, which forces the Simpsons to escape to Alaska. His next scene shows him tricking the President into choosing "Operation: Soaring Eagle", which involves killing everyone in Springfield and creating a "New Grand Canyon" (advertised by actor Tom Hanks). After Marge watches the advertisement in the television, she tries to get Homer to come with her and the kids to save Springfield, but Homer selfishly refuses to help. This force makes Marge to go alone with Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. But after Homer watches a tearful message that she recorded over their marriage tape, he has a change of heart and goes to help his family save Springfield. Meanwhile, the CIA tracks Marge's location through a train conductor robot, revealing her location to Cargill, who captures the remaining Simpsons at a train station and traps them inside the dome again. When the family are brought back after Homer's failed attempt to rescue them, Cargill contacts the town once again via the screen and tells them that the EPA is going to destroy Springfield and kill everybody contained in the dome. A helicopter arrives, lifts a plug off the top of the dome, and lowers a nuclear bomb on a rope in front of the now-destroyed City Hall. Russ impatiently oversees the countdown, and Cletus Spuckler distracts him so the townspeople can escape up the rope. Homer, who has climbed the outside of the dome, jumps through the hole and knocks everyone off of the rope and accidentally knocking the bomb inside in the process (as well as accidentally cutting the bomb's remaining countdown in half), much to the city's anger, prompting an annoyed Cargill to disappear at this point. However, Homer gets a motorcycle and, with the help of Bart, throws the bomb through the dome's "ceiling," which explodes and destroys the dome, saving Springfield while Homer and Bart land safely after jumping over Springfield Gorge. Though Springfield is safe, Cargill suddenly appears in front of Homer and Bart with a shotgun. Cargill admits that he will accept his defeat, but only after he kills Homer as revenge for ruining his plans. Just when Cargill is about to fire, Bart distracts him with a prank name, which allows Maggie to throw a boulder on Cargill's head from behind, instantly knocking him unconscious. He is presumably arrested after the events of the movie and is now held in Springfield Penitentiary for his crimes against Springfield. It is unknown where he is now since he was never in Springfield prison after the movie. It is possible that the boulder gave him a brain hemorrhage, and that he died from that. He appears in "The Walking Ned" (non-canon to the series) as one of the deceased characters from the show, now a zombie, which could possibly prove that he is now deceased. Trivia *He is voiced by Albert Brooks who also provides the voice of Marlin from the Award-winning Pixar movie, Finding Nemo. ** When Cargill meets Homer and Bart at the gorge, his clothes are completely worn out and tattered, but it's never explained how his clothes stayed that way. It may be possible, however, that he could be standing near the dome when it shattered to pieces. Another possibility is that he climbed up the gorge, ripping his clothes in the process. ** Cargill wasn't always the original villain for The Simpsons Movie. The original villain was Hank Scorpio from The Simpsons episode, "You Only Move Twice". It's unkown why it was changed. Gallery Russ_Cargil_old.png|The prototype Russ Cargill from a deleted scene from the Simpsons Movie DVD. Russ Cargill's Defeat.JPG|Russ Cargill's Defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Greedy characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Bullies Category:Arrested characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Foiled characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Males Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Bombers Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Gunmen Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Global Threats Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Crazy characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Liars Category:Characters voiced by Albert Brooks Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains